


Over The Counter

by BeautifulWisdom



Series: React [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Crack, Girl Direction, Harry being jealous of Louis' grey sweatpants, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, thirst, this is all a bit ridiculous so I'm just gonna add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWisdom/pseuds/BeautifulWisdom
Summary: Harry being jealous of Louise's grey sweatpants.OR the coffee shop AU with lots of pining.Inspired by the 1D Dick Print & Grey Sweatpants Fic Fest.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: React [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: 1D Dick Prints & Grey Sweatpants





	Over The Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> Quick warning: I am not a native English speaker and didn't have anyone beta this. Feel free to point out all the mistakes in the comments though and I'll do my best to correct them.
> 
> Now have fun (I hope) reading this and I'd be very grateful for any and all kudos and comments!!

The thing was it wasn’t even the first time she had noticed her. Louise had come in to get tea pretty regularly over the past few months. Sometimes she was in the company of a girl with long blonde hair and the rest of the time alone. She always brought her laptop and headphones. She was ridiculously pretty. Just one of those people that always left you stunned that someone that handsome actually existed.  
  
So, you see, Harry had noticed her in the stream of costumers. And as she had made it a rule not to get too attached to any regulars (because who could avoid crushes, really?), she had done her best not to get her hopes up that maybe Louise was gay too. (The short hair and the rainbow sticker on her backpack didn’t mean shit, okay? Harry had fallen for fake stereotypes more than once and it always came with crushing disappointment.)  
  
Today, though, today was different and it was all due to a particular piece of clothing.  
  
It was raining outside, and business had been pretty slow today. Only few of the people that couldn’t avoid going outside seeking shelter had come in to warm up. Liam was collecting dirty dishes and Harry was at the till. She looked up from her doodling on a forgotten receipt when the bell above the door sounded. The person who had just come in had obviously forgone any sort of protective gear from the rain and was wet from head to toe.  
  
“Fuck,” Louise shook her hair like a dog trying to get water out of their fur. Her black hoodie was dripping from the strings and her grey sweatpants were clinging to her legs where they were darkened from the rain. When she bent down to get her wallet out of her backpack Harry quickly brought her hand to her chin to make sure she wasn’t salivating all over her apron. Damn, you could see everything. And fucking hell, if Louise hadn’t the most delicious booty.  
  
When she came to the counter she presented Harry with a brilliant smile and looked up at her with blue eyes that seemed even more striking with the smudged make-up around them. Harry felt like fainting.  
  
“Bloody weather. It’s a wonder I didn’t drown in all that wotah!” Did she mention the absolutely adorable Northern accent that was to die for? How, please tell, was Harry supposed to resist?  
  
Suddenly her mind decided to flash her back to last night when she got off to Louise after tossing and turning sleeplessly for hours.

_Harry let out an annoyed puff of breath as she turned on her stomach. Then she stuck her hand down her panties, furious at herself for giving in. She didn’t like masturbating to people she wasn’t in a relationship or arrangement with. It just felt intrinsically wrong to her. But she just couldn’t stop thinking about these fucking fit legs with a nice round bottom and her piercing blue eyes and loud laugh and well, you know what she’s getting at. At first, she was still gentle with herself but then her rubbing started to become more and more frantic. She pressed her middle finger where she was wettest until she slipped inside, just keeping it there. She squeezed her eyes closed and remembered the way Louise had bent down to collect the money she had dropped the other day, giving Harry a perfect sight of her behind. Her breathing was laboured now, tiny, breathy moans slipping out. Trying to keep quiet she turned her head into her pillow. Her orgasm, when it came, was unsatisfying. She took her hand out of her panties and lay there for a moment, catching her breath._

_“Shit.” So much for not getting attached. Defeated she got up to wash her hand and take a piss. Hopefully she would at least be able to fall asleep now._

“… and then it was too late to go back. Anyway, I need something to warm me up. A big tea please."   
  
"I could warm you up!" God, this was embarrassing. Harry slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
“Excuse me?” Louise looked genuinely confused. Harry felt like her head might explode from all the blood rushing up. She was probably red as a tomato.  
  
“I’m so sorry. That was terribly inappropriate of me. The tea is of course on the house.” Her tongue seemed to stumble over the words in her rush to get them out.  
  
“Well, I certainly won’t say no to the tea, but I might also be interested in the other offer. How exactly would warming me up look like?”  
  
Harry took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. Her shift would be over in about ten minutes anyway and then she could flee the coffee shop and drown in her own misery for the rest of the day.  
  
“You see, as I live right around the corner I would of course offer to take you there for your tea. I would offer you towels you could dry yourself with and possibly a change of clothes. If you want, you could shower. But depending on how cold you are you might even need some skin on skin warming and being the white knight that I am, I would of course offer myself up for that.”  
  
They had both instinctively leaned over the till to get closer to each other, Harry’s voice getting softer and rougher with each word. Their noses where nearly touching, and Louise seemed to breathe her next words.  
  
“I think I am definitely cold enough to be in dire need of some skin on skin warming.” Louise’s eyes crinkled with mirth- this might actually work. Harry couldn’t believe her luck.

Liam just rolled his eyes and told her to go. He was probably dead happy that she had finally made a move after having to listen to her pining for months now.  
  
Harry grabbed her things and then they were running through the rain and down the street. When they arrived at awning over the door to Harry’s building, they were both out of breath. Her hands were shaking from the cold and the adrenaline and she couldn’t get the keys into the lock. A cold hand grabbed hers.  
  
“Here, let me.” But Louise didn’t take the key, she just spun her around until she was pressed against the wall and then she kissed her. Her lips were cold and wet, and it took Harry a moment to get over the shock and then she was kissing back. She didn’t feel the cold anymore or the door stopper pressing into her back. She didn’t feel anything but unadulterated joy and excitement that this was actually happening.  
  
The loud clang of her keys dropping the floor made them stop and then they were giggling into each other’s neck. Louise bent down to pick them up. She grinned.  
  
“Come on then, love. I think I was promised some warming up.”

*****************

Later they were lying in bed. Warm and cosy and happy and sated.  
  
“I’ve been pining after you for months you know,” Harry mumbled into Lou’s chest where she had pillowed her head. Her right breast was being squished under her weight with the way that she lay half on top of Louise, but she was comfortable, and Louise was drawing senseless patterns on her back. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. “But when you bent down in those fucking clingy grey sweatpants today. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.”  
  
Louise let out a soft huff of laughter that Harry more felt than heard.  
  
“What do you think why I always dropped money right in front of the till and bent down in those ridiculous ways. I’m glad you finally said something today. Otherwise I would have snapped soon.”  
  
Louise looked down at her fondly and dropped a tiny kiss on her nose. Harry sighed contentedly. Thank god for those fucking grey sweatpants.


End file.
